


Insomnia x 2

by UrbanCuntemporary



Series: 6 Months Lost [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanCuntemporary/pseuds/UrbanCuntemporary
Summary: "You managed to breach into my apartment building but still decided to knock on my front door?”Cisco smiles a relieved fond little smile. And she wonders how long he can knowingly put up with her avoiding full-blown mushy moments before he decides to cut his losses. “You know I was raised with manners.”





	Insomnia x 2

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a companion piece to "I'll Gladly Forgo Them All" but can still stand alone.

Cynthia gets roughly 4 hours of sleep each night. Sometimes she’ll manage in a sweet 5, but that’s usually at the point when her body physically cannot hold her up anymore. She hasn't copped a 6 since basic training. 7 or 8 or whatever those tv doctors say the healthy amount is a laugh and a fantasy. A job like hers means she’s on call 24/7, she can’t afford to let up on her guard.

And then there are the vibes.

She knows how to control them, usually. To filter and field the vibes before they come crashing behind her eyelids unchecked but sometimes…Sometimes she’s just tired. And sometimes a dream will trigger something, visions she wishes she wouldn’t see. Considering, 4 hours is more than enough.

Except for when it isn’t.

Because some asshole decides to interrupt between hour 2 and 3 of sleep by knocking on her door at the most blasphemous time.

Cynthia whines and flattens a pillow against the side of her head. Maybe if she’s quiet they’ll leave. She burrows further under her covers.

The knock sounds again, louder.

Cynthia doesn’t move.

Another knock.

A beat.

The next knock has a rhythm to it.

She whips the covers off. Cynthia’s feet hit the floor with an angry thud as she stomps, half dead from the bedroom. She feels heat curling in the palms of her hands and she has to will herself to breathe and not murder whichever reckless soul decided to come calling in the thick of night.

She wrenches open the door, chest puffed, lungs full of air, ready to unleash hell on-

“Cisco?”

There’s a light in his eyes at first sight of her. But then he takes her in; no pants, just her ( _gently)_ stained work tank and probably the least flattering pair of high waisted granny panties she owns. “This a bad time?”

Cynthia starts to be embarrassed, but then she realizes there’s nothing in arm’s reach that she can throw on to save this moment, so she decides to default back to annoyed.

“Cisco, it’s 4 am.”

“Yeah…” he has the sense to look sheepish, and he avoids her eyes in favor of not so subtly checking out her apartment. “Sorry. I couldn’t sleep and...my cell phone plan doesn’t cover interdimensional and I...actually thought the time was different here, not gonna lie.” Cynthia crosses her arms. But, then she gets a good look at him.

Jesus.

Cisco’s clothes- a Pac-man t-shirt and sweatpants- look unkempt haphazard, like he’d picked them off the floor and threw them one without much thought. His usually voluminous hair hangs flat and limp around his shoulders. Topped off with the darkness his eyes...

He looks exhausted.

“Sorry,” Cisco says again. He laughs hollowly, “sorry this was rude. And forward. I’m just--I’ll..” He turns and puts his fist out, preparing to open a breach.

“Wait!” Cynthia says, louder than she means to and startling them both. She presses her palm against his extended arm. Cisco hesitates. She gives him a look. He lowers it.

“You look like shit.” Cisco snorts. “What’s wrong?”

He shakes his head and clasps his palm over his eyes. “I don’t...I’ve been working all day and all night. And it’s like I’m not getting anywhere.”

Cynthia frowns and doesn’t think about what a great whatever-she-is-to-him she is for having the strength to be present in this conversation balls deep in prime sleep hours where Cisco seems to have decided to speak as cryptically as possible. “At Star Labs? N-- Cisco you gotta give that time, y’know it’s a huge building it’s not gonna be back to normal overnight-”

“Wh--? No. No, I know,” Cisco shakes his head quickly. “I mean Barry.”

Ah. The B word, very touchy subject. “Okay...”

“I’m working on something that will bust him out of the speed force,” he fills in.

“Cisco-”

“I know what you’re gonna say,” his brow drops into an exaggerated furrow and his voice takes on a higher but harder pitch, “‘Cisco, this is dangerous you don’t know much about handling your powers, let alone an entire entity you don’t understand,’ but it’s not gonna be with my powers,” he says in his regular voice, eyes taking that manic hopeful glint they sometimes get, “It’s gonna be with science. You know and I’m gonna bring it to Dr. Tina McGee, and Curtis and Ray Palmer and Felicity, and it’ll be right. I just have to get something in my head--”

“Whoa, whoa, Cisco.” Cynthia takes his hands that are now rubbing furiously at his temples. “1. I don’t sound like that-”

“-You do-”

“-I don’t. Okay, 2. I have no clue who any of the people you just named are. Like none whatsoever. And 3. I…” She starts to run a hand through her hair, finds a rat’s nest in it's place, leaves it alone, “Why'd you come to me? I mean you said yourself you’re using science and not your powers--which I wouldn’t know how to help you with even if you _were_. Not sure if you picked it up but I’m not a scientist.”

There’s that sheepish look again. “I haven’t really told anyone about it yet.”

“Even Iris?”

“Especially Iris,” he says quickly, “She can’t know until I know this thing will work. I don’t want her to get her hopes up and then have it fail, that would hurt her worse and she’s...not so great. Right now, nobody is.” He shakes his head as if to clear it, and when he meets her eyes there’s a softness there.

“I needed to tell someone. It’s been in my head for weeks. And you know, keeping a secret just for myself kind of sucks. And when I couldn’t sleep I knew I needed to tell someone like right now. And then I realized I wanted to tell you...because…”

He doesn’t finish. He doesn’t need to.

Damn him. He’s managed to make an unannounced middle of the night housecall endearing. Speaking of…

“You managed to breach into my apartment building but still decided to knock on my front door?”

Cisco smiles a relieved fond little smile. And she wonders how long he can knowingly put up with her avoiding full-blown mushy moments before he decides to cut his losses. “You know I was raised with manners.”

Cynthia rolls her eyes but raises up to press her mouth softly to his. The corners of her lips curl when she feels him sigh into the kiss.

“Come on,” she says, pulling back. She turns on her heel, Cisco’s hand in hers, and trudges toward the bedroom.

“Well-”

“ _No_ genius,” she sighs before he can even start. They haven’t, you know...yet. Which, no surprise. They kind of got “together” on what from her understanding looked to be the culmination of one of the worst years of his life, so. Kind of kills the mood. “You’re exhausted, I’m mostly dead. I’ve got a suitable mattress. We sleep. Simple math.”

Cisco giggles, “Yes ma’am,” and falls easily onto the mattress when she pushes him.

Cynthia climbs under the covers. Settling in, she’s more than ready to give in to the pull of sleep when peaks an eye at Cisco.

Who’s still laying where he landed on top of the covers.

“Aren’t you cold?”

He hesitates, “I wasn’t sure…did you want to maybe do head to toe?”

Cynthia feels her face twist. "Head to toe?"

"You know, so that...you know."

She squints, "What are you, a pastor?”

Cisco snorts, "I just didn't wanna--”

“Get under the covers. You dumbass.”

“O-kay,” Cisco laughs, toeing off his shoes and socks and finally sliding beneath the blanket and sheets.

And he definitely notices the way she sidles up into his warmth, but he drapes his arm over her and says nothing.

Cynthia and Cisco get 7 hours of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AKA my second cynco fic in a row to end with them going to sleep. Next time I'll make them do something I promise. Anyway, comments and kudos.


End file.
